


Le loro notti

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ci sono dei momenti in cui continua a far male.»<br/>«Far... male?»<br/>«L'occhio.»<br/>Quell'occhio rosso che quando calava la sera riportava a galla le ferite di un passato che Sakura non avrebbe mai conosciuto, finché lui non avesse avuto abbastanza forza per parlarne e scacciare i fantasmi che infestavano le sue notti - le loro notti - consumandogli il sonno. <br/>[KakaSaku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le loro notti

# Le loro notti

 

Le premette due dita sulla spalla e Sakura si svegliò di soprassalto, mentre la luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra aperta, in quella notte troppo lunga per entrambi - o solo per lei, ma non riuscì a metabolizzare del tutto quel pensiero, mentre lo sguardo di Kakashi le trasmetteva la frustrazione che il buio aveva portato nel suo sguardo.  
L'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto così?  
Non lo ricordava.  
«Ci sono dei momenti in cui continua a far male.»  
«Far... male?»  
«L'occhio.»  
Quell'occhio rosso che quando calava la sera riportava a galla le ferite di un passato che Sakura non avrebbe mai conosciuto, finché lui non avesse avuto abbastanza forza per parlarne e scacciare i fantasmi che infestavano le sue notti _\- le loro notti -_ consumandogli il sonno.   
Ma non c'era niente da fare, le sue labbra non si sarebbero aperte per raccontarle l'inizio di quel tormento.  
Così Sakura si mise a sedere e guardò l'uomo che un tempo era stato suo maestro, e pensò che di anni ne erano passati, da allora, che nemmeno ricordava più come e quando fossero finiti lì, a casa Hatake, a vivere insieme senza un accordo ben preciso o chissà quali altri accorgimenti che le normali _coppie_ s'inventavano di continuo e che a loro in fondo non appartenevano, e le sarebbe venuto da sorridere se solo la tristezza di Kakashi non fosse stata tanto desolante.  
Cos'aveva portato, tutto ciò?  
L'ennesima notte senza sonno.  
Allora allungò una mano e gliela posò sulla spalla, si mosse adagio fra le coperte che coprivano i loro corpi e lo sospinse verso di sé mormorando un _"vieni qui"_ appena percettibile a cui stranamente il Jounin non si sottrasse; sentì le sue braccia avvolgerla con forza e il viso affondarle nel collo, mentre finivano col sdraiarsi di nuovo sul loro letto a volte troppo duro e a volte troppo morbido, a volte troppo freddo e troppo spesso bollente, e ora ricolmo di incubi e colpe forse inesistenti a cui Sakura avrebbe preferito non dar peso.  
Ma lo avrebbe sempre fatto, per quanto masochistico fosse.  
Così guardò Kakashi, lo strinse maggiormente a sé - decisa a non lasciarlo sprofondare nel buio - e infine alzò gli occhi verso la finestra aperta, da cui s'intravedeva un frammento di cielo.  
 _Già. Le loro notti non sarebbero finite mai._


End file.
